Monarch Playing Card Company
The Monarch Playing Card Company was the location where the Red Hood, trying to elude capture by the Batman after being involved in an attempt to steal money from the company, leapt off a catwalk and into a waste catch basin of chemicals. As a result, he was turned into the green-haired, white-skinned horror known as the Joker. __TOC__ In-Game History Now an abandoned factory, the Riddler has turned the building's lower floors into his own secret hideout; rigging the upper floors with tricks and puzzles to deter visitors. Having been leaving clues for Batman to find; claiming that he knows who was behind Joker's latest chemical formula. Learning that Joker had hired Deathstroke to kill Riddler before he revealed his secret, Batman sends a new hero to the hideout to get to Riddler before Deathstroke does. After Riddler leaves Intergang takes over this for a trap for Batwoman this is presumably case due to the layout as well as a left behind Riddler wanted poster. In the tier 5 challenge Iconic Anomaly: The Hunt the player has to infiltrate the Cassamento Warehouse which is also located in where Riddler later put his hideout. Riddles First Riddle What never speaks yet shows the way? Get to the point, it's clear as day! The answer is "an arrow". Go to the far side of the room, directly opposite the entrance, then turn to your left. There is a faint white arrow painted on the floor in front of the delivery entrance (large steel garage door). Look at the arrow and a switch will appear on the wall a bit to the right of the delivery entrance. Second Riddle Want to get past my LOCKS? Start to think outside the BOX! What I'm trying to CONVEY, will BELT you—so don't delay! The answer is "the box near the conveyor belt". Interact with the box propped up against the end of the conveyor belt. The switch will appear on the wall behind the conveyor belt. Third Riddle The answer to the final riddle? Me, of course! But you'll only get through if you solver all my riddles! The answer is "the Riddler wanted poster". Do not go left to the Riddler hologram, go right and find the Riddler wanted poster on the other side of a pillar. Stand in front of it and the switch will appear on the same wall. Fourth Riddle The middle son. the left path tread / With dreams of riches in his head. The youngest took the middle pass; / A wife he hoped to find at last. The eldest the right road did claim, / A fine estate was his good aim. ... Order not their paths, but instead their ages. This is a simple logic puzzle. Pull the middle switch, then the left switch, then the right switch. Map Inhabitants Gallery File:AcePlayingCard.jpg File:MonarchCardCompany1.jpg File:MonarchCardCompany3.jpg File:MonarchCardCompany4.jpg File:MonarchCardCompany5.jpg File:MonarchCardCompany6.jpg File:MonarchCardCompany7.jpg File:MonarchCardCompany8.jpg File:MonarchCardCompany9.jpg File:MonarchCardCompany10.jpg File:MonarchCardCompany11.jpg File:MonarchCardCompany12.jpg File:MonarchCardCompany13.jpg File:MonarchCardCompany14.jpg File:MonarchCardCompanyGothamWastelands.jpg Trivia *If you didn't clear out the mobs before, 4 J1N1s and a Madcap will follow you into the final room with the Riddler. While they only target you, after a long time their splash damage can KO Echo, Query, and the Riddler without you talking to him. When the last happens it prompts a "You failed to protect the Riddler" message same as failing normally during the Deathstroke boss fight, and all three would respawn. Also, despite both being hostile to hero players, Deathstroke and the Joker mobs can damage each other. External Links DC Database Category:Gotham City Locations Category:Secret Bases Category:Riddler Category:Monarch Playing Card Company Category:Otisburg